russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Janella Is Enchong Dee's Leading Lady in 'Janella: A Teen Princess'
March 27, 2015 After last week's special guest star is Julia Barretto as Julia Mendoza a.k.a. Super Julia, teamed-up for Janella when action the begins for JJSisters. Oh My G!, it's me Janella Salvador look who that Enchong Dee?, he found a leading lady for IBC-13's feel-good primetime fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess. For this week's special guest, Enchong Dee plays the Chinito prince as Rustom Barrera, he calls her Chinito Problems about Janella. But what about boyfie? If your Chinito Problems? about Janella then, it must be conquered social networking sites such as Twitter where the hashtag for #JanellaMyBoyfriendMyGirl on Monday, #JanellaChinitoProblems on Tuesday and #ClashOfTheBoyfieJanella on Wednesday. In office, Robi de Leon (Robi Domingo) nice to meet you like Brod Pete (Isko Salvador) and Bobby (Zoren Legaspi) happed to crashed about the giant spiders? Sorry for it like Bernardo's house, Rustom greeting for mom Jenine (Jenine Desiderio), dad Bobby (Zoren Legaspi), baby Andrea (Xyriel Manabat) and kuya Patrick (Jerome Ponce), and who's about boyfie for ate Janella? For high school students, Janella's best friend are Maja (Liza Soberano) and Leslie (Alexandra Macanan) studied for girl powers, while Daniel (Diego Loyzaga), Ivan (Yves Flores) and Christian (Rico dela Paz) look who's crush. In college, Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel) who metting for Rustom, with their best friends like Patrick (Jerome Ponce), Matt (Jon Lucas) and Nelson (Bryan Santos) need for them? And if you’re wondering who’s that pretty girl. See that Rustom thinked about best-friend nannnies Isabel (Tart Carlos) and Vicky (Vivieka Ravanes) for nanny time. Rustom watch out for it, when Doktor Rocktopus (Jovic Susim) was bleed and shocked that ate Janella will transform to the superhoine cutie princess who she's attack to clashed by The Handker-Chief and giant spiders. Will Janella loves you for Victor calls you Chinito Problems that, and Victor called for Mallows? Janella: A Teen Princess, everyday, 5:45pm, before Express Balita on IBC-13’s Kapinoy Primetime. For more updates, log on to www.ibc.com.ph, follow @JanellaATeenPrincessOnline on Twitter; and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook fanpage at www.facebook.com/JanellaATeenPrincessOnline. 'High School (March 16, 2015-July 10, 2015) (''Janella: A Teen Princess) High School is the school uniform that the main characters attend in Janella: A Teen Princess where Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador) and most of the teen stars of the light fantasy series were also attend, and the teacher named Joel dela Cruz (Cogie Domingo). On their school activity and the class has a track, several bathrooms, a playground, one classroom is seen, and several lockers. The terms of food, lunch table seating, bus seating, and admiration from their teachers. Inside the school looks like a typical American public school with lockers lining the walls, a cafeteria, and classrooms with school desks. There is also a sizable playground and recess area outside which includes a basketball court and tether ball. In the movie, the school is a white building and has the same lettering and flag, and also the events and audition. School uniforms are typically white, short-sleeved, buttoned-up shirts, with deep green skirts for girls and light brown knee-length trousers for boys, and the cheerleaders, while on Friday is PE uniform. Staff * Cogie Domingo as Joel dela Cruz (teacher from school) * Hiyasmin Neri as Valerie Gonzales (principal from school) * Chris Gutierrez as Christoff Buenavista (couch from school) * Paolo Serrano as Adam Falcon (janitor old man from school) Students (classmate in the school to wear uniforms while boys for polo with black pants, and girls for sailor uniform with knee-length checkered blue skirt) * Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo * Liza Soberano as Maja dela Cruz (Janella's friend) * Diego Loyzaga as Daniel Manzano (Maja's love interest) * Sofia Andres as Nikki Balmonte * Rico dela Paz as Christian Esteban (Daniel's friend) * CJ Navato as Mike Domingo (Daniel's friend) * Alexandra Macanan as Leslie Santos (Janella's friend) * Renz Velario as Marco dela Paz (Daniel's friend) Students (for the senior in college and university) * Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred (Janella's love interest) * Jerome Ponce as Patrick Bernardo (Janella's brother) * Kelly dela Cruz as Coleen delos Reyes * Bryan Santos as Nelson Hanson (Victor's friend) * Arvic Tan as Marco dela Paz * Jon Lucas as Matt Estavez (Victor's friend) Bernardo Family * Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo * Jenine Desiderio as Jenine Bernardo (Janella's mom) * Zoren Legaspi as Bobby Bernardo (Janella's dad) * Xyriel Manabat as Andrea Bernardo (Janella's little girl) * Jerome Ponce as Patrick Bernardo (Janella's brother) * Elisha Delos Santos as Sunshine Bernardo (the baby and the youngest daughter of the Bernardo family; his parents are Janella's mom Jenine and Janella's dad Bobby) * '''With: * Tart Carlos as Isabel Manzano (Vicky's close friend and a maid; later Andrea's nanny in the Bernardo family) * Diego Loyzaga as Daniel Mendoza (Isabel's teenage brother) * Vivieka Ravanes as Vicky Moreno (Isabel's close friend and a cook/maid in the Bernardo family) * Alfred Vargas as Hajji Bernardo (Bobby's foster father to the Bernado children.) * Divina Valencia as Conchita "Mamang"dela Paz (Jenine's loving grandmother) Fred Family * Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred (Janella's love interest and Patrick's bestfriend. She calls him "Mallows".) * Aldred Nasayao as Flex Fred (Victor's little brother) * Gloria Sevilla as Selena Fred (Victor's grandmother. Victor's nanny as the head maid of the household) * With: * Sam Pinto as Mindy Sombrano (Victor's interest friend and her castle) Dela Cruz Family * Liza Soberano as Maja dela Cruz * Precious Lara Quigaman as Nikka dela Cruz - Maja's mom * Richard Quan as Larry dela Cruz - Maja's dad * Miguel Vergara as Adam dela Cruz - Maja's little brother Office * Robi Domingo as Robi de Leon (he is the boss, businessman and his officer at work) * Isko Salvador as Brod Pete * Zoren Legaspi as Bobby Bernardo (Janella's dad)